


FCKD

by bulletbunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Short Stories, Spitroasting, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, police officer, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbunny/pseuds/bulletbunny
Summary: A series of short stories full of smut and no deep plot. All works are fiction but may not be to everyone's taste.If you are sensitive to smut, please do not read and leave now if you are easily offended. I HAVE WARNED ALREADY.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Punished by the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school boy is fucked by a male officer after being caught shoplifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sex with minor, dub-con/non-con

Looking down on the ground, I stared at my feet while the officer kept ranting about how we shouldn't shoplift. Both my friend and I were caught stealing down at the convenience store near the park by this guy and were brought to his office out there.

With just him manning the place, he was able to freely rant all he liked with no one to stop him. He suddenly stopped, causing me to look up confused.

He was eyeing my friend, his lecherous eyes running down my friend's body as if undressing him in his head. Biting my lip, I fought back to my urge to sock him in the face. How dare he do that!

But once I gave him a once over, I knew no girl would be able to resist him once he got down and dirty on them.

I ran my tongue over the area I was biting, averting my eyes when I noticed him looking back at me.

I could feel it, he was smirking at me.

Telling me to wait in a small room with a monitor, he led my friend away and closed the door behind him.

It was awkward sitting there by myself, but I flinched when the screen flicked on showing a similar but larger room. There, they both entered the screen and he sat him down. That's when shit went down.

Eyes wide, and a raging hard-on; I stared intently at the monitor, feeling conflicted at the sight.

The officer had stripped him down to just his shirt and socks and was plunging his huge dick into my friend's ass. Swallowing hard, my hands twitched with the urge to rub one off.

The moans and groans filtered into the room through the speakers, echoing in the hollow space. I licked my lips and messily unbuckled my belt and pants, pulling my cock out. Its tip was wet, and the shaft throbbing in my fist. As wrong as it seemed, a healthy young school boy would never be able to hold out for long.

Jerking off, I watched as the officer mouth fucked him after leaving a load in his ass to leak out.

Groaning, I ejaculated beneath the table and shivered right at the same time as the officer pumped his load onto my friends face and filling his mouth.

But still after all that, my body was left unsatisfied and my cock still hard. My friend, left in that room was drained and collapsed in the seat. The officer nowhere to be seen.

The door slammed open, making me jump. The officer shut it before stepping over to me and snatching my hands. Flustered, I couldn't zip up my pants leaving my dick out.

"Wha-?"

He pulled my arms behind the seat and strapped my hands to the chair. Pulling shirt open and off, my chest and cock were out in the open air. But not leaving it there, he yanked my pants off along with my briefs.

A smirk crossed his face as he grabbed my ass and probed the ass hole.

"Ahh?! Uhnnn!" His single finger pushed in then slipped out as fast as it had entered.

I had lost track of what was going on now, nothing was making any sense. My mind was blank as he fingered my asshole, loosening it every time he thrust his fingers inside. They thrust deep inside of me, pressing against the walls as he curled them. My voice was leaking out between my lips.

The simulation was on a whole different level from just simple jerking off. He probed deep inside me, bring me closer and closer to an orgasm.

But instead he didn't and pulled his fingers out before taking a step back as if standing too close made it hard to see the mess I was in.

I felt weak, saliva had dribbled down from me having my mouth open so long.

My mind had gone hazy, there was this strange numbing feeling in me but a buzz of adrenaline meant that my dick wasn't going to go soft any time soon.

It was a weird feeling being strapped to the chair completely naked. Feeling extremely embarrassed, I turned my head to the side averting his heated stare.

That was all he was doing after messing with my ass hole. He was standing there, raping me with his eyes.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and with time passing ever so slowly, I couldn't help but let my eyes flick back over to the officer. Instantly, my eyes dropped down from his face and met his erect cock, tight in his pants.

Just from seeing this, something ached inside of me. Mixed emotions filled me; on one hand, I was dying to see what was in his pants and on the other, I felt as if I was losing my identity as a male.

Unfortunately, I wanted to see what was in his pants more than my identity. Biting down on my lip again, I tried to fight back my urges when a shadow fell on me.

The officer was now standing directly before me, his crotch in my face and his eyes glaring down at me. It was a dark and heated gaze, sending a mass of chills down my spine.

I was strange, I had an urge to speak yet nothing came out.

Before I knew it, he was now standing over me, with me strapped to the chair, his legs were on either side and his crotch basically a hand's width from my lips.

The thumping in my chest grew louder as in my head, I knew what was coming next.

The bulge in his pants was unmistakable, his pants now unbearably tight.

Swallowing hard, I watched as he unzipped his pants before me, pulling out his wet hard cock.

"Suck me." his voice commanding.

Pushing it forward, the tip was placed between my lips. As he pushed it into my mouth, my mouth became stuffed.

His cock wasn't just hot, it was incredibly hard and _huge_. Hoping not to choke, I started to suck him off.

I'd never been aroused by a man before, and even if I was, I was never expecting myself to be in a situation like _this_.

Bobbing my head back and forth and sucking, I tried my hardest to get him off.

The faster the better right?

The scent of his cock was overpowering, and filling my head and his cock tasted bitter.

I was taken out of my thoughts when he groaned and grabbed my head with his large hands.

"This is nice and all, but _this_ is how it's supposed to be done."

The moment the word 'this' slipped out of his mouth, he had thrust his hips towards my face, thrusting his cock into my mouth and down my throat.

My eyes teared up and my voice muffled, as he rammed his cock into my mouth using his body weight and arms to make it even harder and faster.

The wet sounds filled the room, like the sound of slurping on an iceypole. It was erotic.

I couldn't believe that I was getting turned on from this! My cock started throbbing and my ass hole twitching. It ached to be ravaged by his cock. With my limbs tied to the chair, it was only more torturing not being able to relieve myself.

My saliva mixed with his precum dribbled down my chin and onto my chest; a slimy sensation that drooled down like honey.

Although my jaw was getting sore, my body was becoming sensitized and started aching for more. Feeling conflicted, I tried to ignore my animal desires; the need to have his cock plowing out my insides unbearably strong.

He suddenly jerked forward and grabbed my head with both his hands, shoving his cock into my mouth in one strong thrust.

Grunting as he came, his hot semen spurt down my throat almost choking me.

Sighing, he retracted his cock from my mouth, the excess cum dribbled down the side of my open mouth. My heart pounded in my chest as the erotic scene unfolded before me; his cock was covered with mixture of my saliva and his cum, his breath ragged as he started down at me lustfully. Shuddering, I groaned as I ejaculated.

A smirk formed on his lips and he lifted my chin with a hand. "I haven't even _touched_ it and you came? What a _lewd_ boy you are."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I'd just cum from sucking him off but despite that, my cock still refused to soften, instead, it only got harder.

His finger stroked my neck, which was slick from my sweat. The room had become stuffy, yes, that must've been why I'd become delirious with wanting this man's cock inside me. My eyes flicked down to his cock which was still stiff and let out a sigh as his hand trailed down.

I was losing my mind.

His hands fondled my body, groping me all over, everywhere but my ass hole and cock. Creasing me in all places possible, he was driving me insane. One would never understand the frustration you feel when you've become extremely horny but are unable to relieve yourself.

As my breathing increasingly became heavier, I yearned more and more for his _thick_ cock to gouge out my insides with his every thrust.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you look like right now?" he growled. "You really know how to stir a man up."

His tongue trailed along my earlobe, nibbling on it as he went, chills ran down my spine.

"Just..."

"Hm?" I could almost hear him smirking.

"Just do it already!" I forced out, completely embarrassed.

"Do what?" his face amused, but his eyes said otherwise. As he waited for my desperate call, he licked his fingers.

Heart pounding in my chest, I could hear nothing but it in the room with my panting. "Just fuck me already!" my face flushed red from embarrassment and resignation.

"Oh?" his smirk was only widening.

I gasped as his large hand pressed against my balls and ass hole, probing it as he massaged my balls. My cock twitched with every little movement he made.

"With _what_ exactly?"

"Y-You already know!"

"Do I now?" he licked his lips, my stuttering self only riled him up more. "Won't you care to tell me?"

I gritted my teeth, my cock was already at it's limit, and nipples hard and my ass throbbing I gave way to my sexual frustration.

"Your _cock_. I want you to _shove_ your cock into me and make a _mess_ out of me!" I strained, teary eyed.

Suddenly, I was on the table, spread eagle style, everything was in full view.

"N-No! Wait!" I yelled out in embarrassment "I change my mind!" My hands struggled to cover my private parts as he held my legs apart. I was suddenly struck with the realisation of what was about to enter me.

"It's too late boy, you're just right up my alley acting all flustered like that. I'm _more_ than ready to make a complete _mess_ out of you." with that, he shoved his thick cock into me.

"AhhhhHH!!" I jerked back as his entire length filled me in an instant. Back arched and head thrown back, tears welled in my eyes as a whole new world of stimulation took over my senses. I'd shot out another load just from that, my cum spread over my body.

" _My,_ what a wanton body you have." he said as he slid a finger along a trail of my sperm. Jerking from his sudden touch, my cock was already aching and ready again. He inspected my cum on his finger for a second before bringing it to my mouth.

"Here, suck on my finger."

Taken aback, my face flushed and I tried to move my mouth away.

"Now now, don't be like that." his tone darkening slightly as he continued "Now _lick it._ "

I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue to lick it off his finger, but right as my kips parted, he pushed it into my mouth, stroking my tongue.

The erotic noises only agitated my body, sensitizing it more to his lecherous acts.

As he retracted it from my mouth, it was slick with my saliva and blushed as I remembered it.

He licked his lips and his cock throbbed inside me, hardening more. And just as it did, it pressed up against a spot I didn't even know existed.

I shuddered and jerked as his cock pressed against it. Gasping from the immense stimulation, I grabbed onto him tears slowly dripping.

He looked confused for a moment but as it registered in his mind, a dark smirk formed on his face. He knew what was happening, and he was going to take full advantage of that.

"What's wrong?" he teased "Did I get... your _sweet spot_ perhaps..?" and he ground his cock inside me.

A moan forced it's way out of my throat as his cock rubbed hard against it. Shivering, I shook my head furiously.

"..No more..!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it?"

"It's too much...!" I cried out and my nails dug into his flesh.

"Don't excite me anymore..!" he growled deeply into my ear as he started thrusting deep into me using his entire body weight.

"AhH!" it was useless to try and contain my voice as with each thrust, my body felt weak and yet so _incredibly_ good. The feeling of building up towards an orgasm was constant and yet not enough. It was taunting me with how it brought me so close; when he pulled out I was taken down from it slightly only to be pushed to wanting to cum so badly the moment his entire length was shoved inside me.

With each thrust that hit right on that sweet spot, I involuntarily squeezed him, not only sending waves of pleasure through my body from the increase in sensation but also making him more excited. But this also meant something else, as every time I squeezed, I was able to feel him more, his dick was becoming more defined, his shape was being engraved into me.

I shuddered at the thought of this feeling becoming a sensation I couldn't be without and started to try and push him off me. Which of course was useless.

"Don't back out now." he whispered into my ear earning a flinch from me. I was breathless so speaking was out of the question. "C'mere."

He grunted momentarily before coming to a stop and slipping his hands around my back and lifted me up completely. I jerked as his cock was thrust inside me to the hilt like it was being jammed inside, and with the addition of my entire body weight, he was a lot deeper than before.

Trembling, my hands latched onto his back in an attempt at relieving myself from the intensity. But with each step he took, I jerked as his tip was ground against that sensitive place. Eventually, he stopped at where I was sitting before and sat down, not gently, but just dropped into the seat.

I cried out loudly as his cock was pounded into me, my nails dug into his shoulder blades and my back arched my body onto his. But my hands quickly grew weak as the stimulation drained my strength away and I slumped onto him.

I was getting more and more excited from the amount of contact our bodies were doing, my chest pressed up against his and our body heat melding together. I cursed myself for enjoying it so much, loving how pleasurable the experience was despite being reluctant initially.

Taken back to reality, I was confused as to why he wasn't moving anymore.

"What? You actually _want_ me to do something?" He smirked and I blushed. "Hm?"

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, unintentionally taking in his intoxicating scent, and made a sound of agreement.

"What was that?"

I could tell he was still smirking, his hands groping my ass and massaging it sexually, making me involuntarily grind my hips and groan lightly. In the process, my cock was rubbing against his stomach, dripping with precum.

Dissatisfied with his lack of stimulation, with a low voice I forced myself to voice my distress and licked his ear.

"Pound your _thick cock_ into me _more_ and make me unable to _fuck_ anyone else." Embarrassed as I was, these words just flowed out of my mouth and I wanted to kick myself for saying such dirty words.

He grew tense under me and his large hands grasped my ass and lifted me so that just the tip was still inside. Internally, I screaming for his cock to stay inside me.

"That was my intention." with that, he pushed me down so that my ass slapped against his thighs.

I yelped, my voice trembling; mouth wide open, my saliva drooled out onto my chin.

My hands were shaking, my entire body shuddering as I squeezed tightly onto him. I lost all strength to speak as I wanted to tell him that it was too much.

"N-No.." I was shaking my head furiously, "A-Anymore... and I'll die..!" I cried out, tears dripping down my cheeks.

He growled and smashed his mouth onto mine, "Fuck.. Why are you so goddamn cute?!" he breathed before ravishing my mouth with his tongue.

Sucked into his kiss, I forgot about his cock, and not a moment later, he held me and used his arms to pound my ass onto his cock.

I groaned into his mouth as we messily kissed. I was getting excited from it and could feel my cock throbbing and ass twitching. I didn't even register the fact that he had just called me, a high school boy, cute. It was a strange thought though since the officer looked only to be in his late twenties.

I was becoming horribly attached to him without knowing. I really was becoming unable to be without his cock.

As he drove his cock inside again, it crushed against my sweet spot, and my nails clawed at his solid back in an attempt to relieve the sensation. I squeezed down on his cock, shuddering as a voiceless climax overcame me. Jerking, I ejaculated as he shot his thick load deep in me. I groaned and rolled my hips, feeling every inch of his cock, and feeling it overflow from inside and leak out.

I completely forgot about the existence of my friend is the other room but none of that mattered now, he was probably gone and there were other matters to attend to.

A strange silence fell over us, only our shallow breathing in the room could be heard. I heard pounding in my ears, I didn't realise how awfully satisfied I was with what just happened.

Steadily, I slowly got off him, feeling the rest of his drip down my thighs as I collected my clothes. I didn't want to have enough time to think about what just happened.

"I won't be coming here again," I muttered, "since I won't shoplift anymore."

"But even if you don't come back, we'll definitely meet again."

I turned my head around in confusion but instead went rigid as his calloused hands lightly creased and fondled my still undressed body. Fingers gliding past my anus and rubbing the cum slipping out onto my skin.

Goosebumps formed on my skin and I cursed at myself for thinking with my body instead of my head.

I couldn't deny his words.


	2. Library Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you supposed to do when you find someone jerking off in the library? M/F/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: dub-con

Staying here in the library by myself wasn’t an uncommon sight. Seeing as how going home was equivalent to watching paint dry, I spent my time taking in the peaceful atmosphere surrounded by books. Sitting in the far end of the library at this time meant that there was hardly anyone nearby, and hardly would there be a staff member down here. Anyone that stopped by at this time could only be bothered to sit near the entrance to pass time.

Looking down to the third book of the day, I was starting to lose focus before I heard some interesting noises. Locating the source, I saw a shadow behind a forgotten bookshelf in a hidden area of the library.

Sneaking over to take a peek, I noticed he had spread out a variety of dirty mags and was watching a porno on his laptop.

While jerking off.

I quickly hid around the side of the bookshelf out of sight. Shocked, I couldn’t begin to comprehend what I had just seen.

Taking me out of my thoughts, his muffled voice leaked into my ears. Biting my lips, it was actually quite sexy and making me horny.

I put my legs together and tried to ignore the urges, but my underwear was getting wetter by the minute. So I stopped resisting and slid my hand up my skirt and rubbed against the thin fabric. It’s wetness obvious and moistening my finger.

I accidentally let a low moan out slightly when I breathed out. Scared that he’d hear me, I instantly shut my mouth and my hand flew out from under me. I sat there in dead silence in the hope that he wouldn’t notice.

But, much to my disappointment and embarrassment, he really did hear me and hit the pause button to look around the bookshelf.

“What the...” He stared blankly at me while I sat there frozen. Completely awkward from our encounter, I was lost for words.

“It’s not what you think...” I laughed nervously, but he smiled. Dumbfounded, I didn’t know how to react and sat there frozen.

“Oh! So that’s it!” He laughed and grabbed my hand

“Wait! What are you doing?!” I was basically whisper-shouting at him, scared that a librarian would hear me and come marching over in a fit.

“Hey! You wanted to watch that porno as well, why didn’t you just say so!” he was actually so cheerful it freaked me out.

Yanking me down next to him, I was now also surrounded by porn mags. Never had I felt so uncomfortable in my entire life. I didn’t know where to look!

One moment my eyes met with some woman in a doggy position, who was also butt naked. The next, it’d be some SM play where there were two women, one whipping another who was bound in leather straps.

Talk about crazy taste.

The awkwardness wouldn’t leave me, and I sat there stiff not knowing where t place my eyes.

“Hey, chill out girl.” He pats my shoulder “It’s _really_ good.” He smirked and I blushed.

As he started up the video again, in the corner of my eye, I had only noticed that his junk was still out. My eyes widened.

It was _huge._ Not only that, but it was also twitching. I looked at his face, it was full of anticipation as he intently watched the video.

“Can’t wait any more…” he muttered and licked his lips. That moment, I bit down on mine and quickly turned to look at the screen in avoidance.

Gasping internally, the video playing had continued right where the woman was straddling the man. Both were sweaty and her chest was bouncing as she fucked him, her ass slapping against the man's thighs every time she landed.

“Don’t stare so hard, you’ll burn a hole into the screen.” He chucked. But despite the laugh, his voice was husky as he was getting into it.

Instead of watching the video, my eyes had inadvertently travelled over to him stroking himself. It was far more erotic seeing someone rub one out in person than through a video. His large hands stroking in rough motions, speaking his precum along the shaft.

The crown of his cock was moist as his stroked. His breaths were hardly distinguishable from the sound of the video, but his panting was driving me up a wall.

Swallowing hard, I realised I was getting horny again. But this time, under these circumstances and sitting next to a _guy_ of things, I felt helpless and couldn’t relieve myself.

I pressed my knees together but the feeling was becoming unbearable, like not being able to scratch an itch that was building up.

Due to my constant fidgeting, he noticed me in the corner of his eye.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“D-doing what?”

“Fidgeting.” he indicated to my hands which kept shifting around and rubbing each other.

I instantly stopped and sat upright and turned away from him. A short silence fell between us before he spoke up in the kind of tone you’d hear when you realise something.

“Ah~ I get it! You’re just embarrassed about the whole relieving yourself yeah??” He said almost too excitedly. I just barely nodded in the hope he’d drop it. But instead, he of course shuffled closer to me, sitting face to face with me.

With his face so close to mine, I inched back as much as I could but ended up backed up against the bookshelf.

“Don’t sit so close.” I whispered.

“Relax, I just wanted to ask you a favour.”

Suspicious, I stared at his face but he didn't seem to give away anything. “… What?”

“Yep. Just sit there and...” right then and there, he pushed my hands away from my lap and flipped my skirt up exposing my soaked panties. “Wow...” was all that he could say, but his eyes were clearly saying something else. The lust was evident as he tried to keep it contained.

“What are you doing?!” I half-shouted but he yanked my panties off me, leaving me shocked, confused and extremely flustered. My hands moved to cover my exposed area but were caught by his.

He seemed to have inhaled sharply before he spoke, his hand twitchy against his cock.

“Come on. Finger yourself. I’ve always wanted to see it happen in person.”

I blushed at the thought and tried to escape but was left with no hope. Resigning to the idea, I slowly slid my fingers over the wet area, creasing the lips as I did so, releasing some of the juices onto my fingertips.

“That’s good… just keep going...” he said under his breath as he began to stroke himself, his eyes never leaving my fingers.

Getting excited from the sight of him rubbing off from me, I continued to do as he asked but as I poked the tip of one finger in, my hands began shaking and nervousness overcame me.

Although I was really horny, I had never actually inserted anything inside of myself. Not even a tampon!

Pressing my hand hard against myself and rubbing, it left me with an unsatisfied feeling.

“Um..,”

“Hm?”

“Well… you see..” awkwardly, I glanced at him, his eyes met mine and my heart felt like it’d jump out of my chest. Averting quickly I continued, “I can’t.”

Looking back, it was as if he’d just seen the most unbelievable thing in his entire life.

“What do you mean you can’t? Don’t you-”

“No. I don’t.”

It was awkward again. Strangely feeling bad about it, I suggested something insane.

“So… could you?”

“Huh??”

“Um! No! Never mind!” I laughed nervously, my face flushed. I couldn’t even believe that I had just asked him that.

“You mean... What?!” his jaw dropped but he wasn’t going to be missing a chance like this.

Suddenly, his voice was against my ear, his hot breath sent a chill up my spine, “Well, don’t mind if I do then.” I could almost see his lecherous smirk in his voice.

Gasping, his hand had found mine and creased it sexually giving me goosebumps, before moving on to my vagina. I flinched when his hand clasped onto it, his evidently thick and long fingers stroked between the lips.

“Shit…” growling, his hand was pumping his cock harder and his breath on my neck. “Sorry, but being gentle ain’t happening today.” he shoved a finger inside of me, my hands instantly grabbed onto him as I held back a yelp.

Trying to contain my increasing moans, he spread my vagina with his finger, pushing deeper before suddenly adding another.

“Oh my god…!” I breathed, as he became rougher. The wet sounds made me feel embarrassed but at the same time heightened my sensitivity, making me wetter.

“I can't believe how hot and wet you are inside… fuck...” he groaned into my ear, nibbling on it lightly. I jerked from the pain but melted when he licked it.

“No... don’t do that...”

“Do what? This?” he bit harder this time, my voice came out as I vocalised my pleasure. He smirked, “or this?” pulling his two fingers out slightly, he thrust the back in with a third.

“Ahh!” I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily and held onto him, my body becoming weak and my vagina throbbing as it lubricated itself, covering his fingers.

Fingering me with three now, I was losing my mind from the amount of stimulation I was receiving so suddenly.

I tensed up as something started to rise in me, “W-wait! Stop! Please!” I pleased desperately between my moans. A stronger sensation than I'd ever known was building up inside of me which scared me.

“Why?”

“B-Because!” I couldn’t tell him it was because I was going to have an orgasm. My fingers gripped onto his shirt, trembling as it got closer and closer.

“Ok.”

“Huh?” he pulled his fingers out, leaving me hanging on the brink of an orgasm like no other. “Y-You can’t be serious right?” my voice trembling, my body had become highly sensitized from the experience.

Chucking as he spoke, his dark lust-filled eyes met mine, “You told me to stop didn’t you?”

I couldn’t believe it! Flustered, I felt extremely conflicted.

“N-No… It’s okay...” I mumbled, my voice shaking.

“It's okay?”

I nodded, my face flushed, I pulled at his top so that he’d be leaning in towards me again, “Y-yes... so can’t you finish what you started?”

He recoiled back instantly and slapped his hand onto his ear. His eyes had glazed over and his breathing ragged, “Don’t tempt me any more than you have already.”

Suddenly, he’d pulled me into a straddling position, my back pressed against his chest. “See this? This is what you’re doing to me.”

There. He had placed me against his cock. It was wet, throbbing, twitching, hard and aching to be relieved. But most of all, it was rubbing ever to slightly on my vagina. The head slipping between the lips occasionally, teasing out more of my sweet juices.

I felt shivers run through my entire body. The stiffness was obvious, and the size incredible. I chewed on my lip nervously but excitedly.

“So tell me what you want...” he cooed into my ear softly, licking it as he did.

“T-The same as before.,.” I stuttered, he was beginning to trip me up with his lines.

“Really now…?” he pushed into me again with his fingers, moving so painfully slowly.

Leaning into him involuntarily, I groaned “Why are you doing it so slowly...?”

“Isn’t this the same as before?” he said as he continued to tease me. It was becoming unbearable - it clearly wasn't enough and he knew that.

“But there’s another way,” his fingers left and his held my hand, bringing it towards his cock. “there’s also this option.”

He placed my hand on the tip, and he twitched slightly from my touch. My head started to become hazy as I stroked the crown of his cock, spreading his precum around the surface.

I blushed as I heard the sound of his tongue licked his lips, and his voice rolled out “ _This_ ,” he indicated to his cock, “can do _so_ much more for you than my fingers ever could.”

I breathed in sharply as he creased my vagina with his cock, the tip probing at the entrance. The heat transferred to me, and the hardness tensed me up. I clenched my fists as all that I could imagine was him pounding his cock inside of me and making a complete mess out of me.

But instead, he kept teasing the entrance with the crown, only slipping in deeper as I arched my back.

His breath hot against my ear, he whispered to me, “What do you say..? Hm..?”

I groaned internally and gave in to his advances, “Just fuck me already!” I breathed on the brink of desperation.

That moment, he shoved his cock inside me, I sucked in sharply as I gasped.

My body was tingling felt like a volcano about to erupt. It trembled beneath his hands despite him only have entered and not even moved.

“No... wait… don’t move..” I let out in a broken sentence. If he moved, I’d lose my mind. His cock was throbbing inside of me, pulsing against my deepest parts.

My hands clenched before trying to grab hold of him more tightly, but he moved before I could.

I let out a yelp from him suddenly thrusting his cock, the slapping of his thighs against my ass seemed incredibly loud and my voice echoing around us.

“Hush, you don’t want them to find us.” he strained as he continued to pound into me.

I gasped internally. I had forgotten that we were still in the library and shut my mouth instantly and covered it with one hand. Flustered, I struggled with breathing whilst holding my voice in.

“Hey, don’t suffocate yourself.” He chuckled between ragged breaths.

I blushed and was suddenly grateful that we were in a seated position. But then I noticed that we were fucking while being surrounded by multiple porn mags and even with a porno playing silently.

He must’ve noticed me not knowing where to look, “What? This isn’t enough for you?” I swear that moment I could hear him smirking.

“W-What? No!”

“Are you sure?” He immediately stopped moving and began creasing my thighs with his large hands instead.

I shivered as his hands fondled the flesh, his cock twitching inside me was gradually hardening.

Gripping onto his forearm I forced out words “N-no, don’t touch, you’re getting harder! It’s too big!”

This only resulted in him gripping my thigh, his cock throbbed and pushed in deeper.

“..AhH-!”

“You like that?” his voice was low and whispered directly into my ear. “I noticed you staring at the screen when he was grinding her.” He was referring to the porno playing.

“So you like it when you can feel _everything?_ ” He rolled his hips and with my full weight on top, his tip rubbed hard against my womb.

“Oh my god…” I groaned pressed myself against him, basically struggling to breathe. The area at my vagina had become incredibly wet and sticky, dripping down onto the carpet.

“This is torture…” he licked his lips then shoved me onto the floor of magazines. Images of women and sex toys were in my face, but I was more excited over the fact that he was now holding me in the doggy position. This meant that his cock rubbed the walls of my vagina even more due to its natural curve.

His hands groped my ass and he dragged his cock out, a sticky wet sound came with it, like when you make sounds with your tongue and saliva.

Just as he finished pulling his cock out to the tip, the sound of footsteps quickly approaching was heard.

“Someone’s coming!” I whispered; fear was in my voice and I wanted to go hide. Flustered, I was left with no choice but to hide behind him.

And just in time, the person that had come around the maze of bookshelves was no other than a teacher.

“What are you two doing here?!” He exclaimed and looked around, disgusted by the sight of so many porn mags.

“What do you think sir?”

“Don’t joke around! Clean this up!” The guy was known to be pretty uptight, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the hot topic for girls. He was ridiculously good looking for being so straight-laced.

“Pft, why would I do that?”

But before the teacher could even say anything back, he was knocked down by the guy, tied up, and placed against one of the bookshelves.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

“You’ll _love_ this” He leered, and then pulled me over into the same position except for this time, I was face to face with the teacher’s crotch that was surprisingly big.

“W-wait-”

“Nuh-uh. Com'on, don’t you want _this_?” His cock probed my vagina, only the head entered then was pulled out. I clenched and helpless resigned to it.

I reached out with my hands to unzip his fly but was grabbed from behind. “No hands or I’ll tie you up.”

“But-!”

He shook his head, his eyes gleaming and his smirk widening. He was undoubtedly horny and was going to do whatever to satisfy it.

I blushed as my mouth creased the teacher’s crotch, feeling around for the zipper. Eventually, I found it and opened his fly, his boxer-briefs tight.

The teacher was rock hard.

My mind hazed like getting drugged. Licking my lips, I opened my mouth and nibbled lightly on his covered dick, it twitching between my lips.

“Just a bit more” the guy breathed, his cock slowly sinking in.

Just as I started licking, sucking and nibbling on the teacher’s dick he woke up.

“W-What are you doing?!” His face was flushed in both anger and something else

“Shhh…. You’ll _like_ it teach’” the teacher was too flustered to say anything back. “Do it.”

On his word, I bit the elastic and yanked it down, revealing the wet hardness. Even though I was slightly reluctant at first, the moment I saw his dick I couldn’t resist. I mean, it was hard because of _us_.

Mesmerized by the sight, I didn’t realize the teacher was becoming extremely uncomfortable from me staring at his junior. He was at a loss for words but he wasn’t shy to let out his surprise the moment my mouth slipped over the crown.

It was a strange taste, slightly salty but bitter, his cock throbbing as it went deeper into my mouth. Sucking him off, I tried to do it without being awkward seeing as how it was my first time giving anyone a blowjob, but despite that, my pussy leaked its desire.

“Oh? What this? Can’t wait any longer?”

I sighed as he teased the entrance. After a moment or so, he whispered into my ear “Don’t worry, you weren’t the only one.”

His cock plunged into me pushing me forward and suddenly deep throating the teacher. With every thrust, it was as though I was being fucked from both ends. It was amazing how I didn’t choke the whole way through.

I could feel the teacher writhing beneath me as I sucked his cock. I smiled onto it, completely excited by the idea that he was getting off from me. Sucking harder, it was like I was trying to pull out his cum.

The squelching sounds continued to grow shorter as he fucked me from behind harder. My voice was starting to come out whenever I went for air sucking off the teacher’s cock.

Suddenly, I felt this strange sensation that something was going to happen and just as that thought came, he leaned into my ear and told me in a strained voice:

“Take it all yeah? We don’t want to make a mess here.”

I shuddered. He was going to ejaculate inside of me. He was going to shoot his load deep inside and fill up my virgin womb.

At that time, I had forgotten about the teacher, until his cock twitched and throbbed more. He was also about to cum.

“Shit-!” they both groaned at the same time, shooting their loads into me. When the guy behind me came, he shoved his dick in so hard I was pushed forward. I was taking two dicks up to the hilt. Twitching, I could feel them both releasing their thick loads into my body. The heat burning deep inside of me and filling me up.

Pulling out, I could feel his cum slowly making it’s way out as well and as I removed my mouth from the teacher’s, I could feel it running down my throat.

“Hey, don’t you think that was good?” the male student groped my chest from behind while talking to the teacher. The teacher was slightly dazed but there was a dark unfathomable gleam in his eyes as he looked at me.

He licked my ear as he continued “Why don’t we meet up again tomorrow? This time, it’ll be even _better._ ”

Even though he wasn't speaking to me directly, I knew that I wouldn't be able to escape from this arrangement. Because just from his words, my vagina became wet with anticipation.


End file.
